Jack's Believer
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Jack had started to think that he would never be seen by any child, that was until he meet Sarah and everything changed.


**Unknown:** Yes, the story is starting. * She screams in joy*

**Jack:** Well you're existed. *As he rubes his ears.*

**Unknown:** Of course. Koren has been working on this for a while and when she said that we would get to say a bit in the beginning I was stoked about it. Haven't you been Jack?

**Jack**: Ya I have been but not to the point of braking ear drums.

**Unknown:** Oh really. Who was it that flew around the house freezing everything in sight when we got the news?

*Jack looks away in shame well I shake my head.* **Koren:** Jack would you please do the Disclaimer.

**Jack**: um- right. Koren Flashblade doesn't own Rise of The Guardians, just this story.

-o0o-

Jack was angry

The day had started out great; he had created a snow day in his town of Burgess. He got a couple of snowball fights going and they were all having a blast but then the parents got involved after a small child's nose was accidently hit and started to bleed. They called it to an end and took all of the kids into their homes leaving Jack once again, alone. He created a blizzard in his frustration thus insuring that if anyone was outside they wouldn't be able to see a foot from their faces and forced to stay in their homes. He had it going strong all before the sun had set for the day and he knew that it would take hours for it to burn out. It served them right for leaving alone, he thought. Jack, feeling tired, found a tree and got comfortable to wait it out.

Or so he thought.

He was just shutting his eyes to rest when he heard something. He stood up and listened over the wind that was blowing all around him and until he heard it again. He fallowed the sound and soon found what he thought at first was an animal of some kind tucked into a corner in the front of a shop. Then he heard a sneeze and he realised that it was a child as it that wiped its nose with the back of a gloved hand. Jack landed a foot from the kid and getting closer he saw that the child was small in height so he or she (he couldn't really tell which the kid was) couldn't be more than 7 or 8 years old. Jack looked the child over for any sign of frostbite on any exposed skin but he was satisfied to see that along with a matching red-black snow gear, the kid was wearing a hat and scarf.

"What are you doing out in a storm like this kid?" Jack knew that the child couldn't hear him but he still asked. He was meet with the shock of a life time when the child's head shot up and with wide eyes looked around but that shock was taken away as he saw her vibrant deep blue eyes. "Did you just-"

Jack didn't get the chance to finish his question when an engine revved and a pair of head lights shined right in his eyes. He got out of the way of what turned out to be a pick-up. It nearly passed them by but then it skidded to a stop and backed up. A door opened which was followed by a male voice. "Sarah is that you?"

"Yes Uncle John it's me." The girl said as she got to her feet. Jack stepped out of her way as her uncle came around knelt and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sarah what were you thinking going out in a storm like this? You could get frostbite or worse." The man was tall with brown hair that was quickly getting covered by thick snowflakes.

"I'm sorry, but Doug was saying bad stuff about my mom and dad again. I just-" Sarah was cut off by her uncle as he gave her a small shake.

"No more of this nonsense about your cousin Sarah, it is not a good way to deal with the pain. Now get in the truck." John pushed her towards the truck and opened the door for her. When they were both in and drove off Jack fallowed them in the air. They soon arrived at a simple two story house with pine trees in front of it. Jack landed on their frozen lawn as they got out of the truck and head inside.

Jack flew up to the living room window and saw a women with red hair hugging Sarah as she walked in tacking her hat off reveling shoulder length brown hair that fell in a messy mass around her head. Jack saw the women talk to the clearly angered Uncle John as he walked by and she followed him. As the adults left the room, Sarah was take her winter gear off, a boy about her size walked over to her. Jack watched as the boy talked to Sarah and judging by her reaction it wasn't very nice as Sarah, free of her winter gear ran out of the room.

Jack flew around the outside of the house looking though all of the windows till he came to one on the second floor where he saw Sarah laying on her bed, her face in her pillow as her body shook. He wondered what her cousin could have said to cause her such sadness. He looked around the room and saw some bags and a suet case but nothing else was in the room to indicate that it was hers. This puzzled him as he continued to watch her and soon the women and a teenager that looked a bit like Uncle John walked in and sat on her bed.

He left the window after that as he once again started to feel tired. So he found a good seat in a tree in the backyard and as he fell asleep he decided to fallow the girl the next day.

-o0o-

When Jack woke up the next day it was late in the afternoon. He immediately went to Sarah's window and saw that she was gone. So Jack took off to find her. He knew that it was a snow day as he saw a lot of kids playing and starting some snowball fights. He considered stopping his search for Sarah and join in their fun but wind pushed him on. He didn't know why at first but when it dropped him near his lake he saw her.

She was kneeling in the snow, a camera in her hands as she took pictures of the frost covered trees and bushes that surrounded the lake. He went closer to her as she pulled the camera away from her eye and looked around the area. He could see the wonder in her eyes as she took more pictures.

This gave him an idea.

Jack flew around the lake and started to make designs for her to take photos of. He heard her gasp as he did this and the clicking of her camera as she took more pictures. He made the wind pick up light snow and caused it to swirl around her and the lake he was delighted when he heard her laugh. He stopped in middle of the air to look at her and her smile. Then he saw how close she was to the ice with her back to the lake as she was backing up.

"No don't." he shouted, forgetting that she couldn't hear him as he flew towards her. He had almost reached her when she stepped on the ice and her feet went out from under her. Jack caught her as she fell back and they both fell back on the ice, with him taking the impact for her. He laid there for a moment, holding on to her and tried to keep from breathing heavily as he felt her shift in his arms.

"Thanks for catching me that would have hurt."

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Sarah and realised that she was holding on to his hoddie in a tight grip well looking directly at him. He looked at her completely shocked as she sat up and smiled at him. Then she looked at her empty hands and got off Jack. "Oh no where did my camera go?"

Sarah started to search the snow where she had been as Jack stood up and he stared at her. He didn't say anything as she found her camera and looked it over for any damage before she looked back at him. Sarah's eyebrows went up a little as she took in his appurtenance seeming to wonder what to make of him. She walked over to him as Jack looked at her with big eyes that he hoped wouldn't say he was sacred that this was all a dream.

"I'm Sarah Parker, what's your name?" she asked him innocently as smile returned to her face.

Jack felt his jaw drop as he stared at her and she gave him a confused look. He realised that he was making her uncomfortable so he closed his mouth and dropped to her level so that he could look her in the eye. "My name's Jack Frost. It a pleasure to meet you Sarah Parker."

"Jack Frost, that's a cool name." Sarah said as her smile grew as she put her camera around her neck and offered him her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Do want to play with me?"

Jack couldn't help it, he laughed as he picked her up and spun her around before putting her back on her feet. Sarah soon joined him in his laugher as it was contagious. Soon the two of them started to have their own snowball fight that went till the sun started to set. Jack saw a sad look on her face as she said that she had to head back to her Aunt and Uncles house.

Jack couldn't keep his curiosity to himself. "Sarah, why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle?" He regretted asking when her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Sarah I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No its not you." Sarah said as she wiped away her tears. "My parents and unborn baby brother were killed in a car accident a few weeks ago. I was at a friend's for a sleep over so I wasn't it the car." She stopped as she broke down crying as Jack gave her a hug as he rubbed her back as he had seen many parents do over the years.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sarah I didn't know." Jack said as he dried her tears as best as he could but all he did was freeze them. It made her laugh as she took over for him. "How about I walk with you home?"

Sarah nodded and took his hand as they left the park behind and headed to her home. It was then that Sarah realised that no one but herself could see Jack, or touch him as a few people walked right through him. It made her wonder if he was maybe a figment of her imagination, but she really didn't care as she had him by her side. They soon reached the house and as Jack left her at the front door Sarah's aunt meet her there.

"Sarah where have you been all afternoon sweet heart?" she asked.

"I was at the park taking pictures Aunt Edith. I hope I'm not late for dinner." Sarah said as she turned to close the door with a finale smile at Jack. He waved goodbye to her as she closed the door, he then took to the sky so he could go and deliver snow to other parts of the world. He did so with a lighter heart, that for once he had been seen and even had fun with someone he could interact with.

He came back later the next day well Sarah was still in school and waited in anticipation for her to get out. He hadn't asked her how old she was or what grad she was in so he had to simply wait for her to come out. He didn't have to wait long as the bell rang and the kids soon came running out. Jack landed on the lawn near the door and tried to spot her and he did before she saw him. Sarah was adjusting her book bag as she walked towards the door, he was just about to call out and get her attention when she fell to the ground. Jack watched as her cousin and his friends laughed as they took her camera off her neck before pushing her to the ground again. Jack didn't like to see her own cousin doing that to her. So Jack decided to intervene.

"Doug give me back my camera or I'll tell Aunt Edith." Sarah said as she got to her feet. She looked at him and his 4 friends, Jim, Sasha, Nick and Natasha. They had made it a point since Sarah had arrived in town to show her that she wasn't accepted. Sarah had dealt with bullies before but never before had one been a member of her family.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and snow blew in Doug's face knocking him over. Her camera dropped in her hands and she quickly walked away from them. Sarah shot Jack a thank you smile as she walked over to him. Jack returned her smile and fallowed her home. There she said she would see him later after doing her homework as it came first. Jack understood and left to go have a bit of fun with some of the other kids around town. And he did, he hoped that he would maybe get some more children to see him but as the day went on he was greatly disappointed as once again he was unseen.

So he headed back to Sarah's house and he watched as they had dinner together but not as a family as he saw Sarah pick at her food well Doug kept kicking her under the table. When she was excused from the table she went up to her room very quickly. Jack flew up to her window and tapped on it to get her attention and he was relieved that she looked with a smiled. She ran over to the window and let him in.

"I got all but my math homework done. So if you want we can have a bit of fun, maybe even sneak out." Sarah offered with a grin.

"How about you finish that math homework first then we can go out for a bit, but only for a bit. A young girl like you needs to get her sleep." Jack said as he sat on her bed with a smile.

Sarah sighed in defeat as she went to her desk. "I hate math." She got to work on the problems and was almost done when her older cosine Steven knocked on her door before he walked in.

He felt the immediate temperature difference. "Burr, Sarah it's a little bit cold in here, is your window open?"

Jack and Sarah smiled at each other well she turned to Steven. "No its not and I didn't notice. What's up?"

Jack quickly had to move out Steven's way as he moved to sit on her bed. He could see that the older teen was troubled by something well Jack leaned against the wall. "Sarah have you been having a hard time fitting in at school?"

Jack was a bit surprised that Steven seemed to notice this but he was more focused on what Sarah had to say next.

"Not really just adjusting and trying to make new friends. I already made one great one the other day." Sarah said with a smile at Jack. "The teachers have all been pretty good about helping me out when I need it."

Steven nodded and was about to say something when his brother walked in unannounced. "Hey loser-" he stopped talking the moment he saw his brother sitting on her bed, and he knew he was immediately busted. "Um- hi Steven."

"Doug have you been bullying Sarah at school?" Steven demanded as he got up and glared at his brother. Sarah and Jack both smiled as the little trouble maker tried to dig himself out of the hole he had just dug for himself. Soon after the two brothers left, Steven going to their parents about Doug's actions towards Sarah. When they were gone Jack finally had to know how old everyone was.

"Oh I'm 9 and half, were Doug only turned 9 and Steven is 13, I don't know how old my Aunt and Uncle are but they have to be pretty old." Sarah explained when he asked. Then she turned around and asked him how old he was. He heisted before telling her his exact age and left her to stare at him in shock. She was still staring when her aunt walked in.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Edith asked as she saw the look on her face.

"Um ya, I'm fine just working on the last bit of my homework." Sarah said recovering from her shock and going back to her math.

Edith smiled as she walked over to her, shivering a little when she walked passed Jack. "Having problems with math again?"

"Ya but I'm down to the last one. Pleases don't be too hard on Doug, he's just-" Edith stopped Sarah as she gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry about the way he's been treating you, and things will get better. I promise" Edith told her as she pulled back and put some of Sarah's hair behind her ear. "Now finish that problem then it's off to bed."

"Ok, night Aunt Edith." Sarah said.

"Good night sweet heart." With that she closed the door.

"Well I'm happy that Doug `s getting what`s coming to him. Now how about we go out for a bit as it`s a beautiful night, even the man in the moon is shining bright tonight." Jack said as he looked at the moon that was shining out the window.

"Man in the moon?" Sarah asked confused.

Jack chuckled. "I'll tell you later. I'll go grab your winter gear and be back before you know it." he left his staff leaning against the wall as he slipped out her door and went down the stairs as quietly as he could. He passed the living room on the way there he saw John, Edith and Steve sitting and talking. Jack stopped to listen.

"I told you that he was being mean to her and she wasn't making it up." Steven said as he glared at his father.

"I thought she was trying to get attention after what happened." John said in frustration.

"You should be more open to listening to her. We're the only family she's has and she will need us to be there for her." Edith said kindly as she took her husband's hand. He smiled at her and agreed that they both were right before heading to bed for the night. Jack was gladded that things were going to work out better for Sarah and her family. He then grabbed all of her winter gear then headed back ups stairs.

After she had put all of her gear on, Jack had her clime on to his back before he jumped out the window and into the night sky. Sarah whopped in excitement as she held onto Jack tight as the wind blew through her hair. She looked over the town from up high as Jack took them over town and then frozen fields, towards a favorite place of his. It was a small grouping of hills at the foot of some mountains. The view was beautiful as it was by a small frozen water fall that emptied into a pound that was good for skating.

Jack landed on one of the hills near the water fall. "Oh Jack this place it beautiful." Sarah said as she climbed off his back and looked around. He was happy that she liked it and he took her down to the small pound. After putting a small layer of ice on the bottom of her boots so she could skate around on the ice with him. The two of them laughed as they went around, played tag and simply spun in circles.

When they had enough of that they went back to the top of the hill and sat under a tree and looked at the area around them. It was then that Jack told Sarah about his life, the moon giving him his name, his friendship with the wind, the places around the world he had seen and the handful of encounters he had had with other spirits and what he knew of the Guardians. She was speechless by it all and found it cool that all of the well know spirits like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny were out to protect all the children of the world. "I bet that you could be a guardian." She eventually said.

"Na, I like being able to travel and be where ever I want. Like hang out with you." Jack responded as he pushed her hat over her eyes making her laugh.

"I'm happy that I have a friend like you." Sarah said as she moved her hat out of her eyes and smiled at him. Jack looked at her stunned and her face fell when she saw this reaction from him. "You don't want to be my friend?"

"No of course I want to be your friend, best friends, I just haven't had a friend before. Well that I can remember anyway." He said with a grin which she returned.

They left for Sarah's house after that and with no on the wiser of her leaving in the first place. This soon became a habit that the two of them whenever Jack as in Burgess that winter. They didn't always leave town, they would sometimes go to the park and played hide and seek or ice skating at the pound. Any activity that the two of them could do they did and had a blast doing it. The time passed as it always does and before they knew it, spring and Easter was right around the corner.

"I'm going to have to go for a while. Easter is almost here and after that spring.. I don't want to have a confrontation with Bunny." Jack said one night as they laid in a snow drift, looking up at the stars.

"But why, can't you stay and enjoy the holiday with me?" Sarah asked. "Did you do something to upset him?"

"Actually I did. I had wanted to help him to hide his eggs but I got mad as people started to complain about it snowing again and I turned into a blizzard. I was trying to get some rest when he jumped me. He was angry and took his anger out on me. We haven't been on good terms since." Jack explained.

"Oh well that just means that he's a sour puss who doesn't like getting help but over kill doesn't help either. After all you started out with good intentions." Sarah said as she plopped a handful of snow in his face. He laughed as they started to have another snow ball fight. It ended when Sarah yawned, long and big, and Jack decided that it was time to take her back home. She nearly nodded off as she rode on his back well he flew over the town and in her window. He helped her with her snow gear and after she had changed in her PJ's tuck her in. Before he left Sarah was awake enough to give him a hug.

"I don't want you to go. I like having you here and I have no way of contacting you." She said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

She did have a good point, Jack realised as he hugged her back. They really had no way of keeping contact with one another but thankfully the wind had just the solution to their problem. She blew in and surrounded the two of them, filling their ears with sound as she did. She told jack that she would be willing to carry their massages back and forth and in time the two of them could teach Sarah how she talked to him. Jack liked this idea and told Sarah, who was immediately excited and thanked the wind many times over.

"Thanks wind." Jack said.

"Ya it means a lot." Sarah said with a big and tried smile.

The wind twitted around them tightly like in a hug before showing herself. The wind took on the appearance of a women made of white mist, with long hair, and she had the most beautiful smile. Jack had never seen her take on a physical from but he had always felt that she was there. She waved and smiled at the both of them before clasped her hands together before her form vanished.

"Did you know she could do that?" Sarah asked him quietly.

"Nope but the world is full surprises." Jack said as he gathered his staff and went to her window. "I'll try to come back when I can but summer will be scorcher."

Sarah smiled. "I'll be ok and wait excitedly for you to come back. Take care of yourself Jack and maybe I'll have thought of a few pranks we can pull on Bunny and some of the other spirits."

"I like the sound of that. It would be good fun." He said. With one last wave at her, he jumped out her window and closed it before he left. He was unaware that the man in the moon had been keeping a close eye on the two of them and was already planning for the future.

Oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

**Sarah formally unknown:** Well that was how you and I became the best of friends.

**Jack:** Yep and it was before I realised that we were going to have some fun times together.

**Bunny:** And be a headache for me. Do you two realise how many times you've pulled pranks on me in my own Warren?"

**Jack and Sarah:** That's only because you're the easiest to pull a prank on. *They both immediately had to jump up out of their chairs and out the room with Bunny hot on their tails*

**Koren as I'm laughing my head off**: Pleases read and review and tell me how this is going so far.


End file.
